Fica comigo?
by Serena Benetton
Summary: Hyoga não sabe como lidar com seus sentimentos, mas seu primo Pauro lhe dá uma "força" para se declarar. Shonen-ai


**Fica Comigo**

A última batalha entre os cavaleiros havia terminado, muitas coisas aconteceram e todos haviam sofrido com as lutas. Este era um momento de sossego, e os cavaleiros aproveitavam a folga merecida para recuperar suas energias, colocar as idéias no lugar e poder conhecer e conviver agora com os novos companheiros de batalha. Hyoga estava um pouco perturbado nos últimos dias, desde que chegou, afastara-se dos novos amigos, estava pensativo e muito apreensivo. Todos os cavaleiros perceberam isso, principalmente Shun.

-Shun...

Hyoga pensava em seu quarto olhando a paisagem pela janela.

Talvez seja esse o motivo para Hyoga se afastar tanto, não conseguia parar de pensar em seu amigo de uma forma especial depois de ter guerreado junto e isso o perturbava.

-Ficar aqui nesse quarto não vai me ajudar em nada!

Hyoga resolve andar pelo jardim para tentar se concentrar em outras coisas. Não avistou ninguém pela mansão e se dirige em direção ao lago. Ele anda durante poucos minutos quando encontra todos os cavaleiros no lago à sua frente. Ele se vira tentando não ser notado, mas Seiya o vê.

-Hei! Hyoga!

Ele se vira rapidamente.

-Oi! Então era aqui que todos estavam?

Hyoga se junta aos amigos, senta-se ao lado de Ikki. Muitas vezes seus olhos se cruzavam com os de Shun e isso o deixava sem jeito. Ele não via, mas a mesma coisa acontecia com Shun. Mas ninguém percebia essa troca constante de olhares. Shiryu e Seiya jogavam bola dentro do lago, causando grandes risadas nos colegas, e logo foi passando o tempo.

Sem notar, Hyoga estava olhando para Shun quase sem piscar, longe em seus pensamentos. – Como o Shun esta diferente... - Quando percebeu que Shun olhava de volta.

- Eu já vou indo -Hyoga se levanta rapidamente - Estou um pouco cansado ainda.

-A gente se vê na mansão!

Hyoga começa a dar passos rápidos, deixando logo os cavaleiros para trás.

-O que será que o Hyoga tem?

-Ele anda estranho não é?

-Acho melhor a gente não se intrometer.

-Por que Ikki?

Ikki levanta e olha Hyoga andando apressado para a mansão.

Ikki pensava demais, e quando reparou que após a batalha Hyoga tinha chegado estranho começou a suspeitar que o que perturbava Hyoga, ou melhor, quem o perturbava, era seu irmão. Pois Hyoga nunca ficava onde Shun estava, sempre que Shun falava algo com o Hyoga, ele acabava se afastando sem explicações. Antes Ikki achava que Hyoga tinha ficado bravo com o seu irmão por alguma coisa que ele não sabia que podia ter acontecido longe de seus olhos. Mas pelo jeito que o Hyoga olhava para o pequeno Shun, ele gostaria de estar errado, mas com certeza não era porque Hyoga estava com raiva.

Logo já era de noite quando os cavaleiros chegam à mansão e vão direto para a cozinha. Depois do jantar, Seiya e Shiryu jogavam xadrez na sala. Seiya fingia que entendia o jogo e Shiryu fingia que não gostava de explicar o jogo para o companheiro. Shun havia saído junto de Ikki então Hyoga resolveu sentar sozinho nas escadas para sentir o vento da noite. Quando saia pela porta da frente ouviu Shun e Ikki conversando em pé nas escadas da mansão.

-O Hyoga está cada vez mais estranho, sinto falta de todos nós reunidos como nessa tarde.

-Talvez eu saiba o motivo...

-Qual é Ikki?

-Não sei se estou certo, mas ele sempre fica estranho quando você está por perto.

-Será que fiz algo errado?

-Espero que eu esteja totalmente errado, mas talvez ele goste de você!

Shun já fazia uma cara de quem não entendera nada e Ikki olhava para ele insinuando o jeito de "gostar" e ele logo entendeu. Shun arregalou os olhos. Para o irmão.

-Com certeza você esta muito errado e não deve ser nada de mais, logo ele voltará ao normal.

-É com certeza deve ter sido só um mal entendido entre vocês...

Shun se senta e abraça o joelho pensativo.

-Eu vou entrar!

Ikki se levanta e põe a mão no ombro do irmão que o olha.

-Não se preocupe Shun, se for o que eu disse, e eu espero que não seja, ele vai entender que você não é desse jeito.

Não era bem com isso que Shun estava preocupado. Se Ikki estivesse certo, então os sentimentos de Shun eram correspondidos!

Dês de que se conheceram, Shun sabia que ia acabar sentindo algo pelo Hyoga, e como que inevitável isso só foi crescendo durante as batalhas que participaram juntos. Sem explicação esse sentimento invadiu Shun e ele não queria mais pensar que seria errado. Mas suas esperanças de ser correspondido já não existia, até aquela noite pelo menos ele achava que isso seria impossível!

Hyoga se esconde atrás das cortinas que havia na entrada, e Ikki não o vê. Ele queria ir falar com Shun, mas pensava que as palavras de Shun tinham sido bem claras. Que "com certeza" Ikki estava errado sobre seus sentimentos em relação ao Shun.

Após Ikki entrar na mansão, Shun olhava as arvores balançarem com o pouco vento da noite, a lua estava cheia e o ar estava bem convidativo para uma caminhada. Tinha agora muitos pensamentos em sua cabeça e não iria conseguir dormir.

Sem ir muito longe, foi só até onde dava para ver a mansão, não iria correr o risco de se perder uma hora dessas. Andava distraído por entre as arvores pouco iluminadas com a Lua cheia, observava as folhas e a lua entre elas e não percebera que tinha mais alguém no meio das árvores, logo atrás dele. Shun então sente uma mão em sua cintura e uma forte respiração em seu pescoço. Quando se vira pensou ter visto uma pessoa...

-Hyoga?

Ele nada via, mas sabia que aquele perfume e aquela silhueta eram do cavaleiro de Cisne. Pela sombra dos cabelos e do porte físico, Shun tinha quase certeza que era ele.

Shun é puxado para mais perto e ficando assim, muito próximo daquele homem que agora o beijava com vontade.

Na mansão, Ikki desce as escadas procurando o irmão. Vê Seiya e Shiryu conversando no sofá e nada de seu irmão e nem do Hyoga.

-Vocês viram o Shun?

-Ele não estava com você?

-E o Hyoga?

-Ele saiu depois do jantar por quê?

-Shun!

Ikki sai da sala quase correndo deixando-os sem entender nada. Ele não queria que Shun ficasse sozinho, pois se ele estivesse certo, a qualquer momento Hyoga tentaria alguma coisa com seu "irmãozinho".

No meio das árvores os dois ainda se beijando, Shun é encostado em uma árvore e sente a respiração do rapaz bem forte perto dele.

-Shun!

Um grito vindo de longe os desperta para a realidade, Shun sente que seu companheiro se afastara correndo.

-Shun? O que está fazendo aqui – Ikki olha para os lados e não vê ninguém- Sozinho?

-Ikki...

-Vamos voltar para mansão ok?

-Está bem.

Ikki leva seu irmão para mansão, ficou muito desconfiado ao ver que seu irmão estava quieto de mais. Parecia um pouco aéreo. Preferiu não perguntar nada, mas ia observar mais atento. Ikki deixa Shun na porta de seu quarto e só sai da porta ao ver que o irmão deitara realmente!

Muitos pensamentos percorriam na cabeça de Shun deitado, estava com medo de adormecer e acordar na manha seguinte achando que teria sido só mais um sonho. Mesmo a incerteza, só poderia ter sido o Hyoga que ele beijara entre as árvores, não teria outra pessoa tão igual ao cavaleiro de cisne!

Na manhã seguinte Shun desce correndo as escadas para tomar café. Ao entrar na cozinha para ao ver um rapaz loiro sentado ao lado de Hyoga, isso chama sua atenção. Ele se senta ao lado de Ikki e lhe pergunta baixinho quem era o rapaz.

-Meu nome é Pauro-san.

Shun o olha rapidamente, não sabia que ele ouvira sua pergunta, ele falara tão baixo.

-Ele é primo do Hyoga. –diz Seiya enquanto comia- Chegou ontem à noite. Você não viu porque já estava deitado.

-Por sorte Hyoga estava acordado para receber o primo, porque até nós já estávamos indo dormir. – Diz Shiryu olhando para Seiya.

-E acabou dormindo comigo, mas hoje eu vou mostrar o quarto de hóspedes, ontem estava muito cansado para arrumar o quarto para ele.

-Mas não precisava se incomodar eu me viraria, e eu acabei tirando você da sua cama ontem.

-Isso que dá chegar tão tarde!

-A viagem demorou mais do que eu previa e ainda tive contratempos antes de encontrar a mansão.

Hyoga e seu primo conversam muito no café da manhã e depois todos foram para a varanda, Shun não participava da conversa dos cavaleiros, entra e vai se senta no sofá da sala sozinho. Pauro percebe o afastamento de Shun se levanta e vai até ele.

-Shun não é?

Pauro se senta ao lado dele, ficando ao seu lado sem se olharem.

-Sim...

Shun conseguia sentir o perfume de Pauro, muito semelhante ao de Hyoga. Eles já se pareciam fisicamente, e Shun pensou que seria normal eles terem mais essa semelhança. Pauro era apenas dois anos mais novo que Hyoga, mas a semelhança entre eles era incrível! Cabelos quase da mesma cor, seus olhos eram claros, seu porte físico... Tudo neles parecia ser igual.

-Você se parece muito com o Hyoga!

-Todos dizem que pareço o irmão mais velho dele.

-E você é mais novo que eu!

-Deve ser por que meu cabelo escuro me envelhece!

Hyoga entra sentando-se ao lado de seu primo. Os outros cavaleiros entram também deixando novamente Shun um pouco "acuado", conversaram sobre batalhas por muito tempo ainda.

Ao cair da noite os cavaleiros se separaram, Shiryu e Seiya resolveram treinar lutas perto do lago. Os outros sobem cada um para seus quartos para tomarem um banho antes do jantar. Antes de entrar no quarto, Hyoga apresenta o quarto de hóspedes ao primo.

-Vai ficar no quarto ao lado do meu. Escolhi esse para você não se perder. Qualquer coisa que precisar você pode me chamar também!

Hyoga anda em direção a porta e Pauro o acompanha.

-Vou buscar toalhas e lençóis limpos para você.

-Tudo bem.

Enquanto Hyoga andava, Pauro olha para o lado contrário ao que o primo andava e vê Shun deixando o quarto ao lado.

-O quarto do Hyoga...

Ele fecha a porta e vai até o quarto ao lado, quando entra percebe um bilhete em cima da mesa.

_"Hoje á noite, no mesmo lugar?_

_Shun"_

Pauro amassa o bilhete e o joga no lixo em baixo da mesa quando Hyoga entra no quarto.

-Você estava demorando, pensei em ver como era seu quarto...

Pauro se aproxima de Hyoga que estava na porta.

-É só um pouco mais bagunçado do que o seu...

Hyoga olha para o lixo em baixo da mesa, antes ele estava limpo, mas percebera que agora tinha um papel nele. Pauro pega as toalhas e lençóis da mão do Hyoga.

-Boa noite!

Pauro passa por ele.

-Daqui a pouco eu vou à casa de Virgem. O Miro vai estar lá...

-Hoje? – Pauro para na porta do quarto, respira fundo antes de responder- Hoje não é um bom dia.

-Por que não? Dês de que eu te conheço você me implora para te apresentar ao Miro.

-Eu sei, mas essa noite eu não me sinto muito bem para conhecer ele, me entende? Ainda estou com a cara amassada pela viagem!

-Tudo bem então, se prepara que amanhã eu te levo lá.

-Ok! Vou para meu quarto.

-Até amanhã!

Pauro coloca as coisas em sua cama, certifica-se que não tem ninguém no corredor e desce as escadas sem fazer barulho.

Shun tinha resolvido falar com Hyoga, mas não tinha coragem de encará-lo, então lhe escreveu uma carta. Assim não precisariam conversar tão seriamente, e muito menos se explicar.

-Aonde vai?

Ikki surpreende Shun que saia sem fazer barulho.

-Estou sem sono, vou ficar lá fora um pouco. Aqui está muito abafado!

Ikki olha para trás, em direção as escadas. Todas as portas fechadas. Ikki levanta uma sobrancelha, mas não contraria a vontade do irmão, ainda mais por que Hyoga já estava dormindo.

-Não fica muito tempo.

Ikki dá as costas para Shun e sobe as escadas indo para seu quarto, Shun fica um tempo nas escadas e começa a caminhar por entre as árvores. Logo ele ouve passos vindos em sua direção. Quando olha vê um rapaz, mas pela pouca luz, não sabia se era Hyoga que se aproximava mesmo. Ele se aproxima mais e o puxa pelo braço em direção ao clarão de luz da Lua.

-Pauro?

-Esperava o Hyoga não é?

Shun solta a mão de Pauro, mas ainda estavam próximos.

-Ontem você não reclamou Shun...

Pauro se aproximou, sentia a respiração de Shun e ouvia seu coração acelerado. Seus narizes estavam colados quando Pauro pega no braço de Shun e o puxa fazendo com que este o abraçasse e então o beija. Shun não mostra muita resistência e se deixa levar pelo Pauro que alisava suas costas.

Ele sabia que gostava de Hyoga, mas Pauro tinha alguma coisa que ele não sabia explicar. Não sabia por que beijava Pauro agora que sabia quem era. Pauro o encurrala em um tronco de árvore quando Shun sussurra de olhos fechados:

-Hyoga...

-Não adianta chamá-lo... Mas você pode fingir que eu sou ele... Somos bem parecidos...

Pauro o beija novamente.

Na mansão, Hyoga deitado olha novamente para papel amassado em seu lixinho. Inquieto, levanta e lê o bilhete.

Após lê-lo, o amassa e o joga novamente no lixo. Ia procurar Shun, mas não sabia onde era o lugar combinado. Resolveu perguntar para o primo se ele tinha visto o Shun sair, perguntar para o primo seria menos suspeito do que para os outros cavaleiros.

-Pauro?

Ele bate na porta e sem resposta bate mais uma vez e entra. Não o encontra, olha para acama e vê as toalhas jogadas em sua cama. Preferiu não pensar na hipótese de seu primo estar com Shun naquela hora em um lugar secreto, mas não teve como!

Ele sai do quarto e quando fecha a porta encontra Ikki.

-Tudo bem Hyoga?

-Sim, sabe do Shun?

-Ele estava no jardim... Mas agora já deve estar dormindo!

-Hum...

-Tudo bem?

-Tudo, pensei ter ouvir um barulho aqui do lado, mas como todo mundo já está dormindo não tem problemas.

-Claro... Vocês não iam sair?

Ikki aponta para o quarto de Pauro.

-Pois é ele não está se sentindo muito bem. - Ikki olha desconfiado para Hyoga que percebe a encarada- Vim dar boa noite, já vou me deitar também.

Ikki já achava Hyoga estranho quando ele parecia ser normal, agora que estava agindo diferente ele estava muito preocupado!

Hyoga ao entrar em seu quarto olha pela janela a vasta floresta que rodeava a casa.

-Será?

Ele sai do quarto devagar e vai direto para o jardim. Não precisou andar muito para encontrar Shun totalmente entregue nos braços de Pauro. Hyoga puxa o primo para longe.

-Hyoga!

Shun assustado tentando se recompor, envergonhado encara Hyoga que ficou de costas para ele para falar com Pauro olhando em seus olhos.

-Era por isso que você não queria sair?

Pauro se levanta e se aproxima deles.

-Não estava fazendo nada de errado.

-Pesei que gostasse do Miro.

-Mas achei o Shun muito interessante na foto que me mandou de vocês todos.

-E resolveu beijar ele só por isso?

-Está com ciúmes primo?

-Você sabe muito bem que eu gosto dele!

Shun se aproxima de Hyoga e coloca a mão em seu ombro o obrigando a se virar e o encarar.

-Gosta?

Hyoga olha para o estado em que Shun se encontrava. As mãos delicadas de Shun segurando sua camisa, que não adiantava e dava para ver que nela não havia mais todos os botões.

-Isso importa agora?

Hyoga sai rápido de lá, não parecia estar bravo, mas não estava no seu estado normal também.

Pauro sai atrás dele, mas para em frente a Shun antes.

-Vou resolver isso, não se preocupa! - Ele lhe dá um beijo estalado – Este pode ser o último.

Pauro corre e alcança Hyoga antes de entrar na mansão Kido.

-Não fica bravo, não sabia que ele era tão importante para você assim.

-Você gosta dele?

Shun se aproxima deles devagar e os dois o olha.

-Ele é bonito, mas não se compara ao cavaleiro de escorpião; -Pauro olha para Shun- Sem querer ofender.

-Não quero falar com você agora ok?

Hyoga entra na mansão.

-Desculpe a confusão garoto.

-Eu resolvo isso.

Shun passa por Pauro e entra na mansão. Vai direto para o quarto de Hyoga, abre a porta, e vê Hyoga sentado em sua cama com as luzes ainda apagadas. Shun entra e se senta ao seu lado.

-Não precisa se explicar. Eu sei que ele é muito atraente, eu te entendo.

-Só por que ele se parece com você! Eu olhava para ele naquela escuridão toda e pensava que ele era o cavaleiro de cisne. Era por você que eu chamava... Pensei que só com uma pessoa parecida eu poderia realizar meu sonho de poder estar junto da pessoa que eu amo!

Hyoga o olha.

-Não sei o que pensar disso.

-Naquela hora você tinha dito que gostava de mim...

-Ainda gosto!

-Pensei que não gostasse. Sempre ficava longe de mim.

- Eu só estava me afastando para não ter que receber um não a qualquer hora.

Hyoga passa a mão no rosto de Shun e os dois se olham aproximando os rostos um do outro e logo um beijo acontece.

-Hyoga, eu te amo!

Eles se beijam novamente e se abraçam.

-Fica comigo?

-Esta noite?

-Não, para sempre!


End file.
